


Teal

by OneManBand



Series: Color Adjacent [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Incubus Lance, Lance has a large inventory of them, Vampire Lance, concern for Keith's well being, cute petnames, everyone's shocked at one point or another in this fic, fleshing out Lance a little bit, i deadass don't know how to tag this, lance keeping secrets, lotor's a bitch, mentions of magic and summoning, mostly between lance and pidge, pidge threatening to kick ass, speech heavy, talks of spice but not much, warm and happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneManBand/pseuds/OneManBand
Summary: Lance lets Pidge ask those hard hitting questions.She's also a jerk sometimes but he still loves her.To understand what’s happening, please read Color Adjacent from the beginning!!





	1. Hook, Line

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to flesh out Lance a little bit so I used Pidge to help me out. I rated this M because of talks about some spice and language but there's nothing really all too concerning in this. I just didn't feel comfortable rating this T.
> 
> I also [drew a picture of Lance kinda mid-shift? I think this is what I want him to look like, but of course, not purple. It just happened to be the color palette I was using.](http://iactuallytouchedit.tumblr.com/post/179766777543/i-could-probably-write-him-better-but-cranky-is)
> 
> Maybe one more fic before Keith comes back? This takes place right after they discover the white lion and Lotor's a bitch and if you watch said episode, you can see Lance being pissed off at Lotor for being a bitch.

The fluorescent lights of the castle gave Lance a headache sometimes. 

They were high and bright, shining their blue-white light across the area of the ship and with the weird fluctuations in his mood, it did nothing but irritate his eyes and send thrums of pain down the back of his head to his neck. 

Lance was still having a hard time accepting his role on the team, being told to leave when he just wanted to talk to his friends or sometimes being excluded from meetings between the leaders and the engineers. Lance didn’t feel like he could contribute to those anyway. He wasn’t a natural born leader like Shiro or Allura and he certainly didn’t have brains like Pidge or Hunk. He was more of a strategist, a sharpshooter. Someone that was admittedly useless until it was time for action.

He just didn’t have a place when it came to the craft of a ship that could enter mystical planes of existence and he was okay with that.

To a point.

But then there was the issue of the new Galran Emperor who seemed to be getting closer and closer to Princess Allura and not in a buddy-buddy way.

Lance was man enough to admit that in the past, he harbored a small crush on the Princess, and maybe even still did, but now it’s evolved into more of a protectiveness, a need to make sure she was safe from potential danger. Danger like the new addition to the Castle. 

Lotor almost never left Allura’s side. He always had an arm thrown over her shoulder or was leaning in close to whisper into her ear and without fail, a small tendril of jealousy would always zip down Lance’s back. Not because he wished that it was him with her, but because it reminded him of how he and Keith were. Just, you know, minus the shit personality and gross chocolate smell that mixed with something he could never put his finger on. Lance knew with every fiber of his being that Lotor was a threat and he had no clue how the rest of the team didn’t realize it. 

With a heavy sigh, Lance left the garage where the rest of the team was talking words too big for Lance to even try to guess the meaning of and went into the locker room to change out of his paladin gear. He unclipped the chest plate and held it in front of him, looking at the blue badge that adorned the front, marking him as a Paladin of Voltron. He thumbed over the engraved symbol, smiling weakly at it.

“Maybe if you were red, they would treat me like the second in command that I’m supposed to be,” he said to the armor like it would take pity on him and change color. “They’d probably listen to me, then.” Lance looked up at the red armor his boyfriend left behind, sitting quiet and unassuming in its case and he made a small noise of discontent before hanging his up next to it. He quickly stripped off the rest of the uniform and put it in its rightful spot before slipping into his regular clothes. 

With one last look at the red and blue armor side by side, Lance turned off the light and left.

 

Emery boards were hard to come by in the vacuum of space, but when they were found in a small, tucked away stall in the market of the last planet they were on, Lance bought all of them with a huge smile. His nails had gotten too long and uneven and goddamn if he was going to let them stay like that. He wasn’t a fucking animal.

Lance leaned back on the couch in the lounge, examining the hand out in front of him to make sure all of his nails were an even length. He put his other hand next to it, eyeing them both to try to see if they matched and not to brag, but they did because he was fucking good at it. 

He smirked and filed down the corner of his thumb just a little more when the smell of vanilla decided to make itself present. 

“Hey Pidgey,” he greeted without turning around. Lance squinted at his ring finger, unable to tell if his nail was splitting or it was just weird from the emery board. 

“I barely even walked in, how’d you know I was here?” she said and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. 

“Because you smell like a bakery,” Lance explained, eyebrows raising when she sat next to him, putting her laptop on the couch between them. “What’s up, cupcake?”

“Mm,” she hummed, opening the computer. “Don’t call me that and the garage turned into a sausage fest. Lotor, Hunk and Shiro kicked me and Allura out so they could have ‘man time’ or whatever.” 

Lance snorted, choosing to ignore the fact that he wasn’t invited. Probably because Lotor was there and he was doing his best to keep Lance out of the loop. Fine. Whatever. He blew the residue off his nails and picked up the next tool from the table.

“So you came to keep me company?” Lance asked and began buffing his nails. Damn, his hands were gonna look good. “That’s uncharacteristically adorable of you, apple pie.”

“Lance, ugh. I don’t even like sweets.”

“What a bummer, sugar cookie.”

“Do I really smell like a bakery?” Pidge chuckled, unable to help it. 

“Yeah, but it’s more like you walked into a Starbucks while carrying a vanilla candle you picked up from Walmart on the way there.”

“That’s…really oddly specific?”

“What can I say?” Lance grinned with a shrug. “I’m a man of many experiences.”

“If you say so,” she conceded, moving her finger around on the trackpad and started typing. “Full name?”

Lance raised an eyebrow. 

“What?”

“Give me your full name.”

“Oh, uh. Lance Charles McClain.”

The typing paused and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Your middle name is Charles?”

“Yes?” Lance said, face turning pink. He put down the nail buffer and picked up the cuticle oil next. “I’m named after my grandfather, thank you very much.”

The green paladin let out a small huff of laughter and typed what Lance assumed was his name before moving on.

“Okay, whatever. Height?”

“What? Why’re you asking me all this?”

Pidge adjusted her glasses, glancing up at the vampire. 

“I keep a log of all the different species that we come across, from Arusian to Galra to whatever Bi Bo Bi was. I have stats on all of them and since you’re not human, you win a spot in my bestiary. Besides, the library only gives so much information on vampires and incubi and I don’t know if any of it is factual or not.” She leaned back on her hands, worrying her lip. “Is that alright?”

“You’re asking me if it’s alright to collect information on me. Your friend. Your trusty teammate,” Lance scoffed, putting a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

“Oh my god, yes or no.”

Lance laughed and reached over to muss her hair.

“Yeah, my little cinnamon roll, it’s alright. I’ll let you know if I don’t wanna answer a question though.”

Pidge rolled her eyes but her expression was fond as she hunched back over, fingers poised to type.

“Sounds good. Height?”

“5’9.”

“Alright. Weight?”

“205.”

Pidge froze, absolute befuddlement flashing across her face.

“Say that again?” 

“Um. I weigh 205 pounds?”

The shortest paladin hesitated and quietly got up and left the room, leaving a very confused Lance behind. His shoulders sagged and he rubbed his face, looking at the ground. Was that the wrong thing to say? Maybe she just didn’t want to hang out anymore.

With a sigh, he went back to caring for his nails, putting on a final clear coat to protect them from any future damage. Lance sat quietly for another five minutes before Pidge came back, holding a rectangle thing with Hunk in tow. She put the machine on the floor and straightened back up, hands on her hips.

“Tell Hunk what you told me,” she demanded.

“What did I tell you?” Lance frowned, unsure of where this was going.

“How much you weigh.” 

“Oh. 205?”

“ _Pounds_?” Hunk gaped, eyes wide. “Where? How? Bro, there’s no way.”

Pidge gestured to the rectangle on the floor and told Lance to step on it. Oh, okay. It was a scale, then. Lance shrugged and stood up, taking his place on top of the machine.

“Coran helped me make this a while ago so we could keep track of our weights and whatnot- not that we ever use it, though,” she explained, crouching down to adjust some sliders on it before pushing a button. A small holographic screen popped up, Altean numbers flashing quickly, coming to a stop after a few seconds. Pidge squinted and blinked, twisting to type her findings into her computer. “Yep. 206.4 pounds.”

“See, I told you,” Lance huffed.

“But how?” Hunk asked in awe. His eyes flitted over Lance’s lanky body, trying to figure out where he kept it all. 

“Well, that’s just without the Glamour on. With it off, I’m probably a good 30 or 40 pounds heavier,” Lance explained with a firm nod. “Everything just kind of gets compacted in as best it can when I got my blanket on. Not too sure how it works but I know it does add weight to me.”

“Oh, holy shit, I forgot about that,” Pidge marveled, fingers flying over the keyboard. “What’s your height without your blanket, then?”

“Uhh, I don’t know. 6 foot, maybe? 6’1?” 

Hunk’s eyes were still on the scale, a small frown on his face.

“I’ve seen Keith literally throw you off the training deck before,” he mumbled in quiet amazement. Lance hummed with a dazed grin.

“Yeah. Yeah he has.”

“Jesus,” Hunk laughed and sat next to Pidge, watching her put in the information. Lance stepped off the scale and sat back on the couch, patiently waiting for the next question.

“So if your weight fluctuates with and without the Glamour on, does your strength do that too?” the yellow paladin asked after a few seconds. Lance drummed his fingers on his cheek, trying to figure out how to answer.

“Yeah, I think so. When we train, I know I can’t bulldoze Shiro or something when I’m like this, but I probably could if I took the Glamour off. Uhhh… And I think Keith weighs like 150? 160? I can lift him no problem,” Lance responded with a fond smile. “Even easier to when I’m au naturale.”

“Great, can you not phrase it like that,” Hunk snorted, shoulders shaking with a chuckle.

Pidge hummed, reading over her screen. 

“We should test that later and see how far you can push yourself. It’d make for a good experiment.” Lance nodded in agreement as Pidge adjusted herself on the couch, leaning against Hunk slightly. “How old are you?”

The vampire worried his lip, hesitating slightly.

“23.”

“Alright and where were you born?”

“Veradero, Cuba,” he confirmed with a nod.

“When did you move to the states?” 

“When I was uhhh.” Lance looked at Hunk for help. “I think it was like our junior year of high school? Maybe?” His best friend nodded. 

“Yeah, junior or senior year.”

“Okay.” Pidge chewed on her nail, eyes going from left to right as she read over her data. Lance made a face, watching her destroy her fingernails and maybe she would let him file them and make ‘em pretty later on. He was answering all of her questions, anyway, it’s the least she could do. “Birthday?”

“July 28th.”

Hunk snickered. 

“Bet your favorite holiday is your birthday,” he joked. “Gifts and cake and attention, right?”

Lance smiled and shook his head.

“Nah, it’s actually the Fourth of July in the states. I love the fireworks and cookouts and going to the beach and literally all of the way too extra celebration for it.”

“Really?” the green paladin asked, looking up at him. “I would’ve thought it would have been Christmas or something since you get stuff for free.” 

Lance shook his head. 

“Nah. I only really got gifts for my birthday. Christmas wasn’t allowed in Cuba when I was little.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah. Asshole comm party didn’t believe in fun.”  
Both green and yellow stopped what they were doing and frowned, looking at the vampire. There was a strained silence before Pidge finally spoke up.

“Comm Party? Like Communist?”

Oops.

“Um. Yeah, you know. The uh. The Cuban people wanted to keep the tradition that was popular back in the day. Keep it retro or whatever.”

_Oops_.

“Lance,” Hunk said slowly, brows furrowing. “Cuba hasn’t been communist since before World War III.”

Lance swallowed nervously, averting his gaze as Pidge leaned forward, eyes narrowed.

“So what?”

“So. It means I’ll ask you one more time and don’t you fuck with my data, Lance. How old are you,” the tiny gremlin questioned, gold eyes glaring.

“Um. Maybe. Maybe a little older than 23?” Lance croaked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’ve been around for a while.”

A sudden gasp resounded from the yellow paladin as he lurched forward and cupped Lance’s face in his hands, forcing blue eyes to look at him.

“That means you were around when Obama got elected president?!” he practically yelled, voice carrying in the chamber of the room. Lance scrunched his face back as far as he could and nodded. “And even when the Harry Potter movies were coming out? _In theaters_?!”

The vampire couldn’t stop himself from laughing but he nodded in affirmation.

“Um… Yeah. Yeah I was.”

“Holy shit, dude!” Hunk put large hands on Lance’s shoulders and shook him a little. “That’s so cool! Those are classics!”

“Classics with shitty CGI,” Pidge said with a stupid holier than thou tone in her voice.

“Hey!” Lance defended. “I’ll have you know that when those movies came out, they were top of the tier graphics. It was fucking cutting edge at the time.”

Hunk firmly placed himself in Lance’s lap, looking at him like he was Santa. 

“Tell me more.”

“Oh my god,” Pidge laughed and stood up as she dug into her pocket, pulling out a tape measure. “You can have story time later, Hunk. Right now, I wanna take some measurements.”

The yellow paladin pouted, bottom lip sticking out as far as it could. He rolled off Lance’s lap and onto the couch, knees on the floor as his face pushed into the cushions. 

“You’re no fun.”

“Nope. Now stand up, baby blue, I need numbers.”

Lance smiled and did as he was told, holding his arms up and to the sides. Carefully, Pidge brought the measuring tape around his chest, waist and biceps before carefully wrapping it around his neck and then his thighs. Every movement was precise and calculating, eyes focused and eager to know more.

“Alright now can you take your Glamour off?” she asked, inputting the information. “I’m going to take all of the same measurements and a few more since you have added appendages.”

The vampire nodded and hesitated, taking in a deep breath. He still didn’t like changing in front of people but he was slowly getting used to it, getting used to the feeling that his friends accepted him no matter what. He let his eyes slip shut as the Glamour slid off, dissipating in the air around them with a quiet crackle of air. Pidge and Hunk gasped in unison and Lance hesitated, cracking one eye open.

“You really are pretty dude,” Hunk complimented, sitting up on the couch now. “No homo, though.”

“Aw, bro,” Lance gushed and smiled, black eyes crinkling up at the edges. “Full homo.” 

Pidge chuckled and rolled her eyes, motioning for Lance to step on the scale. He followed directions quietly, relaxing and allowing the demon to take over a little to let the confidence build and flow through him. His wings flared slightly before tucking in close to keep him balanced while he watched Pidge fiddle with the buttons on the scale.

“Holy fuck,” she swore, eyebrows shooting high. “You were right. You put on a solid 42 pounds.” Pidge put in the weight, finger moving over the trackpad as she scrolled the page down a little. “248.5.”

“You’re a big boy now, Lance. Bout time,” Hunk chortled, looking over Pidge’s shoulder.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m big everywhere,” Lance grinned with a wink. The yellow paladin scrunched his nose and shut his eyes. 

“Thanks for that.”

“Alright,” Pidge said, standing again and choosing to ignore the filth that came from her friend’s mouth. “Arms out.”

The process repeated, this time with help from Hunk (because Pidge was too fucking short and it’s _not funny Lance, stop laughing_ ), except now, Lance had to stretch his wings out as wide as they could and when Pidge told him the wingspan, he was positively glowing with pride. He wiggled as she struggled to measure the tail, buzzing with excitement.

“You sure it was 25 feet?”

“Well, just about 8 meters so- _hold still, Lance_ \- so yeah. I guess,” she snapped, agitation growing as she lost grip of the tip.

“That means they’re bigger than Veronica’s and oh man is she gonna be pissed,” he giggled, shifting from foot to foot. Hunk laughed, content to sit back and watch the smaller teammate fight for her life.

“I’ve only ever met her once but I guess she had a Glamour up too?” he questioned, looking up at the demon. “What does she really look like?”

“No!” Pidge admonished from behind Lance’s bulk. “No family talk until we’re done here! I wanna record everything!” 

Eventually, she got a clean measurement on Lance’s tail and made him sit down so she could get the horns. Pidge sat back next to Hunk and wiped the sweat off her forehead before putting in the information. 

“Is that it for measuring and math and junk?” Lance asked, leaning forward on the coffee table. He rested his chin on his hand, wings lazily settling down behind him.

“Uhhh.” Gold eyes roved over the page before stopping. “Last one, feel free to pass if it’s too weird but it is important for the compendium.” 

The blue paladin nodded, watching her make a few more clicks. Hunk raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“Alright. I know Incubi are sex demons but does that have an effect between your human and demon form?” Pidge asked slowly, letting Lance back out if he wanted. Instead his eyes drifted off to the left as he thought about it, lips stretching into a toothy grin when he realized what she meant.

“Are you asking about my dick size?” he snorted and bit his bottom lip. “Ask away, baby girl.”

“God, I hate you, but yes” she sassed with an unimpressed look on her face. “I don’t wanna get close and personal so I’m trusting you to tell me the truth. What’s the length of your penis with the Glamour on?”

“You’re the only one I know who says the word penis, you know that?”

“Lance.”

“Fine, fine. 6 inches.”

“Okay and without it?” 

“8.”

“Alright.” A few seconds went by as she put everything in. “And flaccid?”

Lance’s grin turned almost feral as his eyes hooded and his tongue flicked out around a sharp canine to lick along his upper lip.

“Mm, baby. That is soft.”

Pidge froze again for the second time that evening, hands stopping their motions. Hunk was torn between looking impressed and afraid, blinking a few times to get himself together. Neither of them could stop themselves from glancing down at the seat of Lance’s lap.

“Jesus christ,” he swore with a huff of laughter. “Then what’s the other end of the scale?”

The demon couldn’t stop his wings from splaying out with delight, ego growing tenfold.

“8 and a half and 10 and three quarters respectively,” he hummed in response, shifting so he was sitting on his knees. Pidge swallowed and put in his answers, face flushed.

“I can’t believe Keith’s still alive,” she marveled, disbelief and worry coating her bakery scent with a light cinnamon. “And you said he bottoms most of the time, right?”

Lance nodded, trying his best to keep his body from pumping out pheromones like it wanted to. Fuck, now he was thinking about Keith and it was going to be a little harder (ha) but he liked to think he was better at controlling it now. Pidge wanted her data and he was more than happy to be useful. 

“He deserves a medal,” Hunk said, arms crossing over his chest. “Are you at least careful with him?”

Lance nodded leisurely, biting his lip.

“I try to be but he doesn’t really like it careful if you catch my drift.” 

“You guys are gross,” Pidge grimaced as Hunk laughed it off.

“Besides,” Lance continued. “If I went too far for whatever reason, he’d probably throw me out of the airlock. Then he’d drag me back in and murder me.”

“Disembowelment?”

“I don’t think so. He’d probably make it quick so… decapitation.”

“I think he’s more of a savor it kind of guy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Like he’d cover the room in plastic first to make clean up easier.”

“Guys,” Pidge sighed dramatically with an even more dramatic eye roll. Lance chuckled and placed his chin back in his hands, smiling at his friends. “I think he’d let Lance live but he’d sew his mouth shut instead.”

“Hey!”

The trio laughed, Hunk and Lance agreeing with Pidge just for the heck of it. To be fair though, Keith probably would sew Lance’s mouth shut. He complains about him talking too much for his own good and the vampire wouldn’t put it passed his boyfriend to gag him at any point anyway. 

When the joking finally wound down, Pidge looked up and smiled, face pink from laughter.

“Alright, alright. Now that we got all the measurements, let’s talk physiology,” she said, getting back to business.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked, watching as Hunk got up and went towards the kitchen. “Hey, man if you we got pudding cups, can you snag me one?”

“The things you think taste kind of like lime?”

“Yeah, those!”

“Me too, please!” Pidge chirped. Hunk smiled and nodded, disappearing from the lounge. “So physiology means like… things that make you up. How you live, what you eat, what makes you, you,” she continued.

Lance raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“Okay sure. Ask away, Pidgeon.”

“M’kay. Well then, let’s start off easy. We know you drink blood and you eat people food but do they have different affects on you? Do they taste differently, fill you up or not?”

“Oh, um,” Lance hummed, puffing his cheeks out as he thought about it. “Well, yeah, I can eat people food like pizza and cheeseburgers and even the food goo. The taste is really dulled down though and I can still feel the texture, but it just ends up kind of mildly flavored? I like things that are more spicy- I can taste that, but also bready foods. Garlic knots are my favorite.”

Pidge nodded, typing everything down diligently. 

“Least favorite kind of human food?”

Lance made a face immediately.

“Ice cream. I don’t register sweet very well so it’s like I’m eating cold soup. It’s fucking disgusting.”

Hunk snorted as he walked back in, handing Lance his pudding cup and putting Pidge’s down on the coffee table. He sat back and brought his drink pouch to his lips, taking a sip.

“He also doesn’t like coffee,” he added helpfully. Lance nodded.

“Don’t like coffee. Bitter is like the one thing I can taste for some god awful reason and because I can’t do sugar, it’s like I’m drinking dirt.”

“That’s literally the saddest thing I’ve ever heard,” Pidge frowned, opening her pudding cup. “Coffee is what I lived off of back on Earth. I wanna say I can’t imagine life without it, but here I am. Living without it like some sort of animal.” She rolled her eyes and took a bite of the thick mousse substance. “You said this tastes like lime?”

“Mhm. To me, anyway,” Lance said around a spoonful of the neon yellow goop.

“Weird. It’s like pineapple to me.”

“Really?” Hunk asked. “For me, it’s almost like a coconut, but like the shredded kind you pull out of the freezer when it’s hot outside and your sister ate the last otter pop.”

Lance laughed.

“That’s really specific.”

“Well it’s a specific experience,” the yellow paladin retorted, sticking his tongue out.

“Anyway,” Pidge interjected, getting back to it. “Does human food fill you up like blood does?”

“Just call it food, Pidge, oh my god,” the vampire chuckled. “But it can if I eat a lot. It just doesn’t last long. My body burns through it really fast.” Lance shrugged, stirring his pudding. “I think my stomach might be different from yours. Blood sits heavy and can make me tired if I drink too much but I feel full and it lasts a few days instead of hours.”

“M-hmm.” More keyboard clacks. Pidge sounds like a doctor, trying to make a diagnosis. “And I’m assuming a dissection is out of the question.”

“Don’t you fuckin’ touch me, Holt,” Lance glared, pointing her spoon at her. He flared his wings for extra intimidation, smirking as her gold eyes got big before she gave a curt nod.

“Maybe not today, McClain, but sleep with one eye open,” she grinned.

“Whatever, next question.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s talk about your beef, beefcake.” 

“I don’t got no beef with anyone,” Lance huffed. 

“I meant mass, idiot. Why the hell are you so big? Let’s face it, the last one on the training deck ever is you.”

“Oh.” Lance shifted around uncomfortably. “Um. Okay. Be more specific?”

“Is your muscle because you work out when no one is looking or no?” she said unimpressed. 

“No, no it’s not,” he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. This was a hard question that he knew would come up eventually. “It’s more of a uh. Defense mechanism?”

Hunk was the one who spoke this time, putting the squeezed juice pouch down and reaching over for the blanket draped on the back of the couch.

“That’s not ominous at all,” he said, covering his lap with the blanket. It looked really soft and comfortable and Lance made the decision right then and there that he wanted part of it. He allowed his Glamour to shift back as he got up and plopped himself down on Hunk’s lap, ignoring the startled _oof_. He snuggled in and made himself comfy, resting his head on his friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah. The way it works… Um… Well, okay, okay. Incubi- me- my people- we dabble in the business of soul stealing—”

“And sex,” Pidge supplied helpfully. Lance’s face turned red without his consent. Sure, he might’ve been a sex demon but hearing that come out of his little sister’s mouth made him blush. Fucking weirdo.

“Yes, _and sex,_ but because of our uh… feeding habits, it actually really can get kind of dangerous,” he continued, relaxing a little. Hunk smelled great and sitting on his lap was 100% a good idea. “It’s not common, but it is possible for us to get overpowered in a situation, so when it finally comes to taking the soul, we can sometimes pick and choose genetic traits to take along with it for future use. It doesn’t effect our Glamour but it does our actual bodies. I tend to go more with the strength aspect to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

The room became silent for a few moments, Pidge looking at him with concern etched into her features. She put a small hand on his knee.

“Lance,” she said quietly, voice soft and uncharacteristic of her. His nerves immediately went on high alert, knowing exactly what she was going to ask. Lance bit his lip and looked away.  
“Let’s not talk about it. This happened way, way long ago so whatever. The guy died in the end anyway, so it’s not like he’s going to hurt anyone else,” he mumbled, trying to brush it off. “Besides, most of what I have now came from that uh… Incident awhile back. There was this big ol’ Galra and I got a little jealous, not gonna lie.”

“I forgot you were super old,” Hunk hummed thoughtfully, wrapping his arms around Lance and changing the subject quickly. “They had video games back then, right? What did you play a lot?”

Fucking bless Hunk Garrett, Lance will do anything for the man.

“You bet your ass we had video games. I played a lot of League of Legends back in the day. I was a fucking beast at it, probably could’ve gone pro.”

The yellow paladin gaped.

“League? Oh my god, that game died out like fifty years ago!”

“And I was around during it’s prime,” Lance grinned, nudging Hunk’s stomach with his elbow. 

Pidge shifted, looking uncomfortable and awkward. Lance smiled, putting a hand on top of her head. 

“Sorry,” she murmured. “I didn’t mean…”

“No worries, small child,” he forgave. “All’s well in the Castle of Lions.” 

She chuckled and whacked his hand away.

“Alright. Well, I think we should probably stop for now anyways. It’s getting late and I’m getting hungry.”

Lance nodded, watching Pidge pack up her stuff and with a final goodbye, leave the room.

“Mm,” he hummed, still staring at the door.

Hunk snuggled Lance closer, mom instincts kicking in as his scent surrounded Lance with fruits and honey.

“Are you really okay with her asking all of these questions?” 

The vampire shrugged his answer, rubbing a hand over his face in a poor attempt of wiping the tired off.

“I guess, I mean it’s not like I wasn’t expecting something like this anyway. It was just a matter of time.” He pushed his nose into Hunk’s neck, skimming along the pulse. “Besides, she said I could refrain from answering if I wanted to.”

“But you didn’t have to answer to that. Especially if it made you uncomfortable, dude.”

“I said it’s fine, Hunk,” Lance affirmed with a frown. “Let me snack on you though. ‘m hungry.”

Hunk snorted, letting his head fall to the side. 

“Let’s see if tomorrow or something, we can get Pidge to let you drink from her,” he commented, hissing slightly when Lance bit down. “She can write down how it feels or something from first hand experience.”

“Mhmm,” Lance responded, letting his eyes flutter shut. He kinda had a bad feeling about being the center of Pidge’s attention.


	2. And Sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality Bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Green make teal so that's where the name of the fic came from  
> Next one's gonna be Cotton Candy, guess who's involved. 
> 
> I also write the whole story at once so that's why it takes me a little bit to push these out. It goes through a lot of revisions and I try not to post until I'm happy with it- Morado being the exception. I plan on going back and fixing that hot mess, I'll keep you guys updated on that.

The next day seemed normal.

Almost too normal.

Lance was skittish, waiting for something to pop up randomly or the alarm to go off or Shiro to act weird, but everything appeared to be okay for once. 

But he was always one to speak too soon.

He was walking from his room to the observation deck, messing around with a portable data pad. Lance wanted to try to contact his boyfriend, but the stupid thing was on the fritz and every time he tried, it would sizzle and static and he couldn’t get through no matter how hard he tried. Annoyed, he whacked it on the palm of his hand, hoping it would work but all that showed up was one of those error messages in large, flashing red letters. Lance frowned and decided to send an email to Keith instead, knowing he’ll reply once he sees it.

Lance had just hit send when he felt the air leave his lungs, almost like he had just been punched in the gut. He dropped the data pad and came to a halt, doubling over as he felt his Glamour rip off forcefully, leaving his demon form exposed. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his wings flared, trying to correct his balance as he stumbled in place. 

What the actual fuck?

He growled low and feral, looking around, trying to find the source of whatever this was. He glanced down and oh. 

Oh.

“What the actual fuck,” he said out loud this time. Lance stalked around the circle he had walked into, taking it all in.

It was a devil’s trap. An honest to god devil’s trap. Painted expertly on the pristine white tile in thick and thin strokes of dark green. The diamond in the center was inlaid with the star, symbols and swirls laying the incantation out around the inner circle. Between the inner circle and the outer, there were smaller symbols, each with their own set of writings next to them that told the circle what it would be trapping and how to keep it in. 

Latin spilled from his lips, trying his best to break the circle from the inside, but nothing happened save for a few sparks and a small sizzle sound. Lance’s tail flicked irritably back and forth as he tried to think of another solution. There was no way this thing could be broken from the inside, that’s for sure. It was strong. Strong enough to keep him contained and—

Wait, how the hell did this even get here?

“Oh, it worked!”

Well, there goes the answer.

“Pidge, you break this trap right now!” Lance demanded, voice deep and scratchy. He startled slightly, forgetting what his voice sounded like with his Glamour 100% off. He grimaced and leveled the short gremlin with a glare.

She walked around the circle, taking it in, jumping in and out easily as if testing whether or not she could get stuck in it, too. 

“You really can’t get out?”

“No!”

“Prove it.”

Lance sneered at her, teeth baring as the demon in him became angry. It wasn’t like it was a voluntary action, devil’s traps are just something he doesn’t come across often, let alone in a castle ship floating in the middle of fucking space. They stripped the outer layer of demons, showed what they were hiding under their façade without permission, usually suddenly and painfully. It was safe to say it was a little off-putting.

To demonstrate, he walked up to the edge of the inner circle and tried to step over the line. It felt like he was pressing against a wall made of fire, searing his skin where it made contact. He hissed and pulled back, showing her the nasty red welt across his forearm.

“How the hell do you even know about this?” Lance demanded, letting her take his arm to examine it.

“From a book you had under your bed,” she informed, running a hand over the wound as if she didn’t believe it was real. 

“You went through my stuff?!” 

“Calm down, big boy. Shiro sent me in there the other day when you forgot your helmet, remember? I found it on accident.” She wasn’t wrong. Lance got scolded for a solid ten minutes about always being ready and for not putting his armor all in one place where it was easily accessible. “You really should clean your room more. Why was your helmet at the back of your closet?”

Lance scoffed and crossed his arms, puffing out his cheeks.

“So what, you just see a notebook and you open it?” he asked.

“Well, yeah?” Pidge stepped back out of the circle and took out a small pocketbook, writing a few things down. “We all know you’d do it too, given the circumstance. Besides, why do you have a book like that?”

The demon growled low again, pacing the circumference of the trap.

“Once I realized we were stuck here and probably never going home, I wrote down everything I remembered. It goes from the language to the traps to, like, half of spells and shit, just in case.”

“Have you ever used one before?”

“What, a devil’s trap? No. My siblings? Yes.” Lance sat in the middle, glaring at the scribbles under him. “There’s a lot of different traps for a lot of different things and luckily, we’ve never encountered one outside of the house, but my dad used to tell us stories of people, of demons who have. It’s always because of those kids who’re super into witchcraft or something and summon demons for fun. When haled through a spell that uses a trap like this, we’re contracted to stay until the wish is fulfilled.” He leaned his chin on his hand and looked up at Pidge, black eyes locking onto green. “They can only be formed though if the summoner knows the demon’s real name and that’s why we don’t give them out. They can be used against us, but it always seems like there’s someone out there who knows so better safe than sorry.” He sighed, waving it off like it was no big deal.

Pidge’s eyes widened almost comically.

“Your real name? But yesterday—” 

“Yeah, and that is my name but fuck if you think I’m gonna give you my birthname,” Lance almost laughed. “I’ve gone this far without anyone knowing it outside of family and baby, I’m not about to start now.”

Pidge huffed and put her hands on her hips.

“It’s a shame I don’t know how to break the trap,” she said, shaking her head. Lance pointed at the outer ring.

“You have to break that line and one of the inscriptions. That’s the easiest way,” he offered, tail almost wagging at the thought of being free. 

“What?”

“You scratch out the line of the outer circle,” Lance repeated. “The line and the word under it.”

“I can’t hear you,” Pidge grinned, taking a big step back. “I don’t even know your name, why should I listen to you?”

Oh my god. Ohhhhhhhhhhh my god.

“Pidge, you son of a bitch, if you know what’s good for you,” he threatened, crouching low on all fours. 

“I thought I knew things, but I guess I don’t. Weird.”

“I’m going to sneeze in your mouth when I get out of here.”

The tiny green disgrace of a human threw her head back and laughed, turning and leaving Lance by himself in the long hallway. He came to the conclusion that out of everyone there, Pidge was probably the most sinister person he’s ever met, surpassing Lotor by at least 800%.

Lance grumbled, having no choice but to sit quietly and wait for someone to find him. He eyed the data pad just outside of the outer ring and cursed, silently wishing Past Lance was smart enough to at least close the data pad and put it in his pocket before shit went down. 

Eventually, Hunk stumbled upon him, smothering Lance in an overwhelmingly lemon scented wave of worry and concern. He hurriedly used his pocket knife to scratch the paint off the floor and the vampire timidly stepped out of its confines, relaxing when he finally felt like he could breath again. His Glamour slipped back into place and he hugged Hunk tightly, proclaiming his undying love for his friend. May God bless him and his kids and his grandkids and their pets and may their food never spoil.

 

It took a few hours to find the green street rat, but he eventually did, discovering her in one of the med bays, computer hooked into a healing pod and typing furiously. Lance growled and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, lifting the green paladin to his eye level easily.

“Oh good, you made it out,” Pidge said easily, adjusting her glasses. She wasn’t even fazed by Lance being all threatening and intimidating and how fucking rude! The vampire bared his teeth and let his eyes flick black, trying to rectify the situation. “Yeah, yeah, you’re so scary.”

Christ.

Lance dropped her, taking a little bit of solace in the loud ‘oof!’ that came from the small child. Pidge shuffled back into her spot, the room quieting down for a few seconds before she grunted and hit a few buttons on the healing pod. Lance watched curiously as she pushed something into the slot that opened and blinked when the pod lit up green.

“You’ve taken blood from Lotor before, right?” she asked suddenly, looking over at him with large gold eyes. 

“Um. Yeah,” Lance frowned, taken back by the question. “Why?”

“Is that why you two are never in the same room anymore? Was it weird?”

The blue paladin sighed and sat down in front of her, resignation steadily in place. He could always get her back for the trap later when she least suspected it. Maybe with help from Hunk or something. They haven’t pulled off a good prank in a while.

“Well, we made a deal with each other. If it isn’t obvious, I’m not his biggest fan and he sure as shit isn’t mine.”

“Did he try to hit on Keith?” Pidge chuckled, looking between her computer and the small screen on the side of the healing pod. “You said everyone tastes different, right? What did Lotor taste like?”

Lance ignored the first question, more than happy to answer the second one.

“Bland and boring. Turns out he ain’t full Galra,” he said with a grimace. 

“Well, I mean, yeah? His hair is the same shade as Allura’s and he’s not covered in fur.”

“Fuck off, Pidge. Some of us aren’t super geniuses like you. How the hell was I supposed to put two and two together? It’s not like I know where he is or what he’s doing 24/7,” Lance snapped, bristling with poorly hidden irritation.

The teenager’s eyebrows shot up as she glanced up from her computer, taking Lance in. He tried his best not to curl in on himself, tried his best not to let the blood rush to his face at her intense stare. Pidge’s lips pressed together into a tight line and she closed her laptop, putting it to the side.

Saying he was embarrassed was like the understatement of the year. As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could pull them back in. 

Instead, he got up quickly and stammered his way through a lie.

“I told Keith I was gonna call him today,” Lance said with a smile he knew looked strained. “I should go do that. Now. Right now.”

“Wasn’t that what you were trying to do earlier?” Pidge responded slowly, watching his every move.

“Yeah, but I can still try to get through.”

“Uh-huh. You know Kolivan ordered radio silence a couple of days ago, right?”

Oh. No, he actually didn’t.

Lance swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“I guess that would explain why he’s not answering any of my calls,” he muttered lamely, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, probably.” Pidge seemed to brace herself. “Lance, is everything alright? If it’s something I said or did… I’m really not trying to make you uncomfortable, I swear. The trap was supposed to be a joke. I even sent Hunk to go and get you.”

“No, it’s not—” 

“Or is it something Lotor did? Did he do something to you?”

“Pidge, it’s not—” 

“Oh my god.” She was standing now, concern lacing her features. “What did he do? Do I need to get Shiro? Allura? I’ll kick his ass, do I need to kick his ass?”

Lance put his hands up defensively, trying to calm her down.

“No, no, it’s okay, Pidgeon. Keith took care of it when he was here, there’s nothing to worry about now.”

“But there used to be?” 

Jesus Christ, how did he even get in this position. 

“It’s all in the past now, cheesecake. We got a whole contract thing going now, it’s fine. I promise.”

Pidge still looked super skeptical, crossing her arms tightly in front of her.

“Look, I know I pick on you constantly and make your life a living hell but that’s my job. You’re my family, Lance, and if someone is hurting you or making you uncomfortable, let me know, okay? Lotor isn’t one of us, he’s just a visitor, a temporary outsider who apparently doesn’t know his place. He doesn’t get to pick on you.”

It was a weird little speech, but it hit Lance straight through the heart, making him feel all sorts of things. He smiled softly, chest swelling with love and care and he couldn’t help but coo at her, pulling Pidge into a tight hug and placing a wet kiss onto her forehead.

“I love you too, shortstack,” Lance gushed, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head. 

“Oh god, fuck, Lance you’re gonna squeeze me to death,” she choked. “I forgot you’re the Hulk in disguise.”

The demon hummed, content and warm inside, happy to be called family. Pidge repeated the noise, relaxing slightly despite Lance not letting go of her. She buried her face into his chest and tentatively returned the hug, small arms wrapping around Lance’s waist. 

“You know, I still wanna test this strength of yours. I bet we can figure out a way to get you to walk around without your Glamour on, too.”

“You’re just saying that so you can use me to win bets.”

“Yeah, that’s part of it. Isn’t it more comfortable though?”

Lance considered it for a little bit. To be honest, it really was more comfortable to walk around without the constriction of his Glamour, without feeling the constant claustrophobia settled around him, but he couldn’t let that happen. Not with the constant presence of his friends around him. Lance sighed.

“Yeah, but I also really don’t need the threat of people creaming themselves because of me,” he said, scrunching his face. “Pass.”

“Don’t doubt science, Lance,” Pidge said with a firm nod. “We’ll get you together, big boy. Don’t worry about it.” 

Lance chuckled, giving her an affectionate eye roll. 

“If you say so, Pidge.”

“Now. About those bets—” 

The blue paladin sat and listened to Pidge’s plan of action, nodding when he felt it appropriate. He let his thoughts drift, recalling what she had said earlier. He huffed a breath of laughter, shaking his head when Pidge looked at him in question. 

He had such a weird ass family.

Lance loved it.


End file.
